Doki Doki Chihiro Paradise
Doki Doki Chihiro Paradise is a Danganronpa fan game created by Tumblr user pissfreak. The game was posted on May 7th, 2013. As of May 2017, the post has over 3,600 notes. The game has 4 endings: 3 game overs and 1 good end. Plot Makoto Naegi introduces himself to the player. He's friends with Chihiro. For weeks he's been trying to ask Chihiro out, but he doesn't know what to say. When he meets Chihiro, he tries again. Gameplay The game plays like a visual novel. When given the chance, you choice an option to advance the plot. Endings Bad End 1 To get this bad end, select this choice: "Yeah." Makoto tells Chihiro to leave, only to be confuse on why he told him that. Chihiro becomes upset and says he'll leave. Then Mondo arrives. He's furious at Makoto's behavior to Chihiro, and beats him up. Ending text: "!!!!!!!!!!!.........I was knocked out for several hours...I guess that didn't work out too well....Oh well. ''GAME OVER" Bad End 2 ''To get this bad end, select these choices in this order: "Yeah" ~> "Ask her out now." Makoto begins to tell Chihiro that he like him, but Ishimaru interrupts him. Kiyotaka saw Makoto and Chihiro holding hands and says he didn't think Makoto would disrespect the school's PDA polices. He gives both of them detention. Ending text: "Ishimaru dragged both of us away to separate classrooms for detention...I guess I'll have to try again some other day. GAME OVER" Bad End 3 To get this bad end, select these choices in this order: "Yeah" ~> "Ask her later." ~> "Ask her out now!" Makoto asks Chihiro to go out with him. Chihiro tells him that he's already seeing someone else. The two remand friends. Then Yasuhiro comes in and reveals that he's dating Chihiro. The two go on their date. Ending text: "The two of them walked away together while holding hands. Fujisaki and Hagakure.....I really wasn't expecting that one. I can't believe.....the two of them..............but.. No, I shouldn't think about it too much. It'll never make sense..........Damn. ''GAME OVER"'' Good End To get the good end, select these choices in this order: "Yeah" ~> "Ask her later." ~> "Ask her later." Makoto tells Chihiro that he's has something to tell him after school. Chihiro heads off to his class while Yasuhiro meets Makoto. He tells Makoto that he has something to tell him, and drags him outside. Then he tells Makoto his future, which is he'll touch Yasuhiro's 'weiner'. Then he asks Makoto to go on a date with him. Without hearing his answer, Yasuhiro drags him off on a date. Ending text: "My protesting was useless...Hagakure dragged me off on a date with him. I missed my chance to ask Fujisaki out, but...I would be lying if I said I didn't have fun today. Maybe...I like Hagakure too....?.........I'm not really sure how to feel. GOOD END?" Characters Makoto Naegi: Makoto is the main character. He describes himself as average and having no special qualities. He has a crush on Chihiro. Chihiro Fujisaki: Chihiro is Makoto's friend. He's timid, but he's enthusic about computers. He's dating Yasuhiro. Mondo Oowada: Mondo is Chihiro's friend. He gets mad at Makoto for speaking rudely to Chihiro in the Bad End 1. He speaks with juvenilia curse words such as "poo poo", and he beats up Makoto. Kiyotaka Ishimaru: Kiyotaka yells a lot and is strict on enforcing the school rules. He becomes distress over Makoto and Chihiro breaking the school's PDA rules by holding hands and sends them both to detention. Yasuhiro Hagakure: Yasuhiro is dating Chihiro. However, in the good end he goes on a date with Makoto, presumably cheating on Chihiro.Category:Fan game Category:Canon characters Category:Visual novel Category:Ren'py